Boy Meets Girl
by Ria del Lobo Violeta
Summary: Only a union of the Sight & the Sound will keep the stars in place . . ." A strange girl & a strange prophecy: What have Orphen & friends gotten themselves into this time? Warning--LEMON!
1. Who Are You?

Chapter 1:

"Uh, master, I think we're lost again."

"We're not lost Majik – we're just taking a different path."

"Ugh! Just save us the trouble and admit that you don't know where you're going, Orphen! I knew we shouldn't have listened to you!"

"Will you just shut up, Clio?! At least I know we're on a trail."

"Yeah, one that doesn't lead anywhere, just like the last time!"

"Hey, I think there's someone up ahead!" the blonde assistant exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, they better not get in my way," mumbled Orphen.

"Why can't you just get past your manly ego and actually stop to ask directions for once?! It's not going to kill you, you know."

"Then why don't YOU go ask if you want to get away from here so badly? You don't see Majik complaining about my sense of direction."

"Actually, master . . ."

"See?! Not even Majik wants to go this way! By majority rule, I think we should stop and ask where the next city is, and I won't take another step until we do!"

The blonde girl stomped her foot and crossed her arms defiantly. The taller brunette rounded on his apprentice.

"Majik! I thought you were supposed to be on my side!"

"It's not about that, Master. The person on the road is gone."

All three looked at the rising hill up ahead that lay bare except for the dirt path and the tall, summer grass surrounding a few sparse trees. Clio grew exasperated.

"I don't believe this! The one chance we get to ask for directions and they disappear without a trace! This is just great!"

"Oh well; let's just keep going."

Orphen began ascending the hill, purposely ignoring Clio's ranting and raving.

"Keep going?! What's the point, Orphen, if you're just going to keep getting us lost! Come on, Lucky, we'll go find our own way to Catermain."

Just as she stomped past the teen sorcerer with her little blue cub, a monster's corpse dropped from a tree inches away from her, and hung by the neck on a thick branch like an ominous warning. Clio screamed with a petrified look, and instantly backed several feet away from the disgusting pig-bear like creature matted with blood and dirt. That's when I decided to make my presence known.

"Catermain? What does an odd trio like you want with a dump like that?"

Eyes darted in all directions trying to find the source.

"Who are you?! Show yourself! Your ugly doll isn't going to scare us away!" shouted Orphen.

"It seemed to work on your girlfriend there."

"She's not my girlfriend! Now come on out!"

The leaves rustled and shook, revealing a dark shadow that dropped to the ground on one knee and rose to look upon the startled group. They were very interesting to say the least.

"W-who are you?" Clio managed to stammer.

My dark eyes flashed. "The name's Alayna. I'm a wandering traveler, same as you."

"So how did you kill that thing? Gantors don't just roll over and die for anyone."

"Let's just say I used my trump card, from one sorcerer to another," I winked.

"You have powers too?!" Majik exclaimed. "Wow!"

The one called Orphen looked me over critically with his arms crossed. A slight breeze stirred his red headband and brown locks of hair.

"You don't look like a magic user, and I know every single person who went into the Tower with me, especially if you're as old as I think you are."

"Well, if I may say so, you don't exactly fit your reputation either."

"So what do you want with us?" Clio asked.

"I merely came to see if the rumors were true, and also to warn you about a pair of trolls lying in wait for the great sorcerer Orphen."

"Not those guys again . . ." he grumbled. "I'll kill them both if it's the last thing I do!"

He clenched his fists as everyone looked out toward the road, but when Majik turned back, I had vanished.

"Hey, master! She's gone!"

"What?! How could she just disappear? We only had our heads turned for a second!"

"And that's all I needed. Until we meet again, new friends, which I am sure will be very soon," my voice echoed, finally leaving them to stand alone.

"That girl was weird. What do you think she wants with you, Orphen?"

"I don't know, Clio, but I know some trolls who are looking for a good butt kicking."


	2. Keeper of the Star

Chapter 2:

A few hours later . . .

The sun began its nightly descent over the horizon, painting the sky gold and throwing shadows against the pearly white buildings of Catermain. Most of its inhabitants had retreated into the safety of their homes by the time Orphen and company entered the city, and all were weary from their long journey. The streets were empty and shop upon shop lay dark, so the prospect of finding shelter looked bleak. Footsteps bounded toward them just as they turned a corner, and a scrawny figure tore right through in a hasty panic. Before he could reach the end of the street, however, the man suddenly cried out in pain, and tremors racked him like seizures. Orphen, Clio, and Majik watched in horror as he finally collapsed onto the empty pavement, his still body flooded in the dismal light of a streetlamp. No one else saw this bizarre event . . . which was very fortunate.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Burglars like this poor fool have been troubling me all day."

I stepped into view behind the trio, a black cloak with red lining swishing at my feet. Their faces were once again full of surprise, but not exactly the good kind.

"What are you doing here?" asked Orphen in a hostile tone.

"I told you we would be meeting again. I just find it amusing that you actually came to this godforsaken place."

"We should say the same for you," he retorted.

"Yeah – are you sure you're not following us?" added Clio, a hint of fear tainting her voice as she held her pet close.

"Why don't you all come with me? It's better to explain things like this in close quarters."

They reluctantly followed to a small inn further north, and I lit a small candle as we ascended a rickety staircase up to my room. It was well furnished with a lounge, 2 bedrooms and a bathroom, and after sleeping arrangements were made, we all gathered onto the two couches so that I could tell my story.

"Just for the record, I do not work for anyone – my actions and my purpose are strictly my own."

"Well, that's good to know," piped in Majik.

I continued on. "It all started about 7 years ago, when a sorcerer named Cardan came into power near my hometown."

"I think I've heard that name before," said Orphen.

"Good—then hopefully you'll know how powerful he is. I learned how to use my gift from him, which is why you've never seen me in your precious Tower."

"O.k., so what is this power of yours anyway?" he asked.

"And what did you do to that guy out on the street?" added Clio.

"My ability is that of Sight. I only have to concentrate on magic with my eyes, and with bad enough intentions, I could kill you."

Clio and Majik looked shocked out of their minds. Orphen merely nodded his head as if to say that he understood completely.

"So you . . . killed that man . . . with . . ."

"Yes," I answered, the blonde girl's voice faltering. "I didn't even have to say a word."

"So it's just like Master and his voice."

"Exactly."

"That explains a lot," Orphen remarked as he leaned back.

"As I was saying, I learned much from Cardan. But he began to delve into the forbidden arts, and started doing dangerous and terrible things. He even went so far as to take my sister's aura and infuse it into a gem called the Star of Heaven."

"Wait – you're a Keeper of the Star?"

"Yes."

"Then how did he get his hands on it? Aren't you supposed to guard it at all times?" the male teen questioned.

I looked down at the floor in shame. "It's all my fault. He tricked me into giving it to him. He said he needed it to save my mother's life. She was so ill, I thought she was going to die, so I took it to his dungeon one night, and then he disappeared, taking the gem and my sister with him against her will."

"That's so awful!" exclaimed Clio.

"And now an apocalyptic countdown has begun. What Cardan is trying to achieve is beyond even his power, and if it goes wrong, the whole world may be doomed."

"But isn't there a way to stop him?"

"I wish it were that easy, Majik. Cardan has locked himself away underground, and the only option left is the Keeper's prophecy."

"What's that?" both blondes asked simultaneously.

I cleared my throat to recite the age-old foretelling.

"When the Star of Heaven is taken,

and the sky threatens to fall,

only a union of the Sight and of the Sound will keep the stars in place,

lest the world be consumed by darkness."

"As you can see, I possess the Sight, but the only other person who possessed the Sound is the great sorcerer Kurlancelow, otherwise known as Orphen."

"So you need me to get back the Star AND your sister AND stop this Cardan guy all before we're destroyed?"

I nodded. "I'm glad to see we're on the same page."

"And what's in it for me?"

"Orphen! Don't you want to help her?!"

"Yeah, but I'm not about to risk my life for nothing, o.k. Clio? I want to make sure it's worth it."

"As you should, Kurlancelow; I will guarantee a reward for the assistance of you and your friends should they wish to come."

"Absolutely! We'll stop at nothing to get your sister back and stop the bad guy!" Clio enthusiastically stated.

"Can I go too, Master? Please?! I want to help!"

"Fine – it looks like I have no choice. But just call me Orphen from now on, o.k.? I hate when people use my real name."

"As you wish, but now I think we should all get some rest, because it's quite a ways to my village, and I always rise early."

"Awesome! We're going to go save the world!"

"Shut it, Clio. You're not going to be saying that about 6 hours from now."

"Just because I'm enthusiastic about an adventure doesn't mean you have to rain on my parade, Orphen!"

"Whatever," he mumbled as he and his apprentice got up to head towards their room on the left-hand side.

"Don't you 'whatever' me, you selfish, conceited pig!"

By this time, Orphen had slammed the door, infuriating her even more.

"He's not worth the aggravation, Miss Clio. I suggest we retire for the night as well."

"I'm sorry about that. Are you sure that you don't want to sleep on the bed, though? This is your room, after all."

"No, thank you. I'm used to getting little rest, and I need to keep watch in case Cardan's henchmen have followed me here. I wouldn't want to put you all in any unnecessary danger."

"Oh, o.k.," she replied meekly.

Then she entered the room on the opposite side, and I dimmed the lights with a glance. No mere mortal would be able to see through the invisibility screen I put up, but Cardan and his filthy Bodes would have other ways of hunting me down.


	3. The Midsummer's Eve Festival

WARNING!!! LEMON AHEAD!!!

Chapter 3:

The next morning . . .

Dawn came without failure, and thankfully there were no interruptions during my vigil. I was already packed by the time they all woke up, so there was quite a rush to get out the door. No one spoke during breakfast, and the boys continued yawning all the way down the street. It was actually quite nice walking back through the valley, and Clio's little cub enjoyed frolicking in the sun. By the time dusk came around again, my hometown lay just around a hilly bend, and it was lit up so beautifully. As we got closer, music and singing drifted into our ears, and my companions became curious. I had almost forgotten about the Midsummer's Eve Festival.

"Is all this really necessary?"

"Yes, Orphen, because we are here as their guests. Besides, I can't remember the last time I got to look this good."

"You never have," he muttered under his breath.

"Is everyone ready?"

All three looked up as I opened the door. Majik was still fidgeting into his green robe that Clio was trying to help him into, with her wearing a light blue dress and a matching shawl. Orphen had reluctantly put on the black suit and cape lined with red runes, but it went very well with his handsome features. Speaking of, my entire family and close neighbors literally greeted us with open arms when we finally arrived, except for my dear sister of course. Once everyone was properly dressed, the four of us went outside to the festive streets crowded with people and decorations. It felt so good to be home, but my task wasn't over yet.

After feasting on delicious meats and succulent fruits, with my aunt's ambrose beer, everyone began dancing once the musicians played a traditional chant to the moon, but Orphen stayed on the side, merely watching the crowd swirling and twirling in the square. I went and stood alongside him quietly, trying to see what his wandering eyes saw.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I'm not exactly a party person if you get my meaning."

"I understand completely."

A pause came.

"Why don't you take a walk with me? It'll get us away from the crowds, and besides, I still need to tell you a few more things about Cardan and the Star."

I led the way out of the square and down the empty streets full of dark windows and closed doors. He followed me past the southern meadow until we plunged deep into the evergreen forest, the moon's rays cascading down through the pine branches like a silver waterfall. I held his hand gently as he looked all around in awe, until we came to a small temple barely visible against the tall trees. Once inside, the doors closed shut and I lit softly glowing candles that cast shadows against the walls.

"You didn't bring me here just to talk about Cardan and the Star. That could've been done back at the festival, so you must have something else in mind."

He crossed his arms. I gazed at him deeply.

"If you knew I had different motives, then why did you follow me?"

"Curiosity got the better of me."

His words flowed into my ears like honey. Those brown eyes were glazed over as if in a trance, which was exactly what I was hoping for. We stood close together, weaving our drunken spells of seduction and falling into each other's traps perfectly. Now I knew that he was truly my equal.

"So what exactly caught your curiosity?"

He smirked. "You're toying with me."

"There are other things I could do with you," I murmured, speaking more with my eyes than my mouth. That was his job.

"Oh, really? Like what?"

"Like this."

I gently grasped his coat and drew him into a kiss. Our eyes closed, we began embracing with our arms as well as our lips, and passion surrounded us like a drug. Capes fell to the ground as I unbuttoned his white shirt, and my purple dress sleeves slowly fell down my shoulders. Suddenly remembering my magic, the rest of his clothes started disappearing much to his surprise.

He broke away from the kissing. "Now that's playing dirty."

I only looked up at him with a little smirk on my face.

"Alright; have it your way."

No sooner did he say those words when my own outfit began disappearing—sneaky devil.

"Fair?"

In response, he kissed me fiercely, almost bruising my lips. I ran my slender fingers through those silky brown locks and untied his red hair-band. Then we touched—his hands caressed my hour-glass shaped sides and my back as I felt that smooth, broad chest. He let out small moans of pleasure as I worked lower and lower, until he found my breasts and nuzzled them gently with his nose. I arched my back to let him suckle, but then I pined for his mouth on mine again and brought him up for another make-out session. The force sent me backwards onto a plush red couch; I lay down passively as he began to mount, my bare legs making way for his intruding manhood erect with desire.

He went in slowly at first, causing me slight pain, but also a fierce yearning to just ride. I finally pushed forward all the way up to the hilt out of impatience. His eyes widened a bit, but I distracted him with more kissing, and began rhythmically grinding against his toned abs. Then he lightly kissed down my cheekbone to my neck and further down to my collarbone until he reached my breasts again. I made him moan over and over as I picked up the pace, deep rumblings shaking from his chest to mine. The whole experience was just so amazingly wonderful and intimate—we could not keep our hands off each other.

Much later, I felt a build-up in my lower region, and his manhood began shuddering inside me. We were so close to release as pleasure just continued to come, making us go at it harder and faster, until my orgasm hit and exploded into wet, joyful ecstasy. He came immediately after that and almost collapsed on top of me, the both of us panting for breath. Then he pulled out, rolled over next to me, and we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Don't Ever Leave Me

The next morning . . .

Orphen woke up slowly and blinked his eyes to adjust them to the dimly lit temple. His cloak covered the lower half of his naked body, but all other traces of last night were gone . . . including me.

He got up and looked around, clutching the only piece of clothing tightly around himself.

"Oh, don't tell me she just left me here," he grumbled.

Going to the entrance of the temple, the blinding sunlight streaking through the forest told him that the day was already well underway, but how was he going to get back to the village?

* * *

THUNK

Majic blinked his eyes open and turned toward the window, still half asleep.

THUNK

He got up from the little bed with mussed up covers and opened the window, peering outside to see what was making that sound.

"Psst! Majic! Down here!"

The young blonde looked straight down and saw Orphen hiding behind a bush.

"Master? What are you doing down there? And how come you don't have any clothes on?"

"I can't explain right now; just go get me my pack."

Just as his apprentice threw it over the sill, a voice interrupted and made both boys panic.

"Hey Majic, are you awake?"

"Yes, yes I am, Miss Clio!" he speedily replied as he turned to face the door.

"What are you doing by the window?"

"Oh, I was just, uh, enjoying the beautiful day outside."

"O.k. – why don't I join you?"

"No, no! You don't have to! Why don't we, uh, go look for Master? He hasn't come back since the festival, and I'm getting worried about him."

"I know; I didn't see Orphen at all last night either. He probably got drunk and slept in a gutter somewhere. Come on, then; let's go."

Two pairs of footsteps left the room, and as soon as the door was closed, a certain brunette apparated through the open window and finished changing. Once decent, he went out of the house and found his companions searching through the bushes he had just left.

"There you are, Master! We've been looking all over for you!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine; just a little tired."

"You shouldn't just take off on your own, Orphen, especially when you don't tell anyone where you're going and then disappear all night."

"I can take care of myself, Clio. Stop worrying so much."

"Well, you're supposed to be helping Ria with her mission, and you can't do that while you're off doing who knows what," she scolded.

"By the way, have either of you seen her?"

"No, why?"

"Sh-she said she needed to talk to me about something, but I can't find her," he mumbled to the ground.

"Uh-huh," Clio muttered suspiciously.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You only care about finding other people when it's in your best interest, and we just met her 2 days ago. So what did you do?"

"What are you talking about, Clio? I didn't do anything."

"Right; and Majic is a troll."

"I am not!"

"That's exactly my point! You're just trying to hide something and I know it, so just confess already! Don't make me use Lucky."

The adorable blue cub poked its head out the window at the sound of its name.

"Look, if you're not going to help me, then I'll search elsewhere, alright? I don't need to answer your ridiculous questions."

He turned and started to walk off.

"Just tell us what's wrong! It's not like you slept with her or anything!"

That stopped the cringing brunette dead in his tracks. She gasped with wide eyes.

Silence loomed as the teen sorcerer resumed walking.

"You DID sleep with her! How could you do such a thing, especially at a time like this?!" she practically shrieked as she ran and caught up with him.

"Wow, Master – you said you were a lady's man, but this is something else," said Majic as he came up on the other side.

"Will you both just back off already?! Quit nosing into my business!" he growled.

"But Orphen, this is serious. This was done completely out of wedlock and you may have even gotten her pregnant!"

"I think that's what she wanted."

* * *

I found it at last.

A single gigantic boulder was the only thing blocking my way, but I could easily take care of that. As I positioned my arms and mentally summoned a levitating spell, a dark shaft suddenly flew out of a bush and barely missed my head. I ducked out of reflex and quickly tried to spot my attacker, but nothing else moved. Then an ugly snake-like demon with legs leaped into the air right at me, too soon for me to defend.

"Don't even think about it!" a familiar voice rang out.

A white flash destroyed the Bode while it was still in mid-air, and I took a step back to assess the situation. That's when Orphen and his friends appeared as if right on cue, and I became confused because this was not a part of my plans.

"How did you find me?" I asked, bewildered.

"That's for us to know. Now why did you leave me back at that temple?"

"I didn't think you would actually fight Cardan with me, so I set out alone. I apologize for that."

"But when we said we would help you we meant it!" exclaimed Majic.

"I understand that you made a promise, but Cardan is more complicated than you think, which is why it's better if I do this alone."

"That's where you're wrong."

Orphen stepped closer until we were face to face, bringing back memories of our wonderful night together.

"Look - you don't have to do this by yourself. Last night, you proved to me that life is better with another person, especially when they're connected."

He placed a hand on my flat stomach.

"So you know, that that's, the true union?"

"Yes, and I don't regret it one bit."

I smiled warmly with teary eyes. Hope burst aflame for my lost cause.

Then he grasped me and held my body against his.

"I've never missed anyone before you, so don't leave me again – please," he murmured into my ear.

"You have my word . . . darling," I whispered back.

When we let go of our embrace, Clio was dabbing her eyes with a tissue from a box that Majic was holding, and even he was emotionally touched.

"That was so beautiful," she almost sobbed.

I could only smile at this joyous turn of events, and we all entered the cavernous tunnel looming before us without another word.


	5. Cardan is Dead

Chapter 5:

A few minutes later . . .

I could see through the dense darkness perfectly clear, but Orphen held up a glowing orange orb to light the way for everyone else. It worried me that he was wasting his magic, especially with the tough fight I expected against Cardan, but I just hoped that he had enough strength by the time we reached the end. That's when I heard a skittering noise along the side of the tunnel and I stopped, alerting myself to any possible shadows. The trio behind me paused as well, until we all stared ahead, and saw hundreds of beady, white eyes staring back at us. I turned to look back and it was like staring at a mirror – we were completely surrounded by thousands of ravenous monsters.

"Step back everyone; things are about to get messy," said Orphen.

Suddenly, all the Bodes charged us at once from both sides. With a wave of my hand and a hard stare, the first line went down and Orphen blasted away the next wave. Clio held up Lucky and with a blinding green light, almost half the backside was clear, and Majic attacked the remaining survivors. Then Orphen and I conjured weapons out of thin air – he wielded a glass sword while I had a barbed staff, and we both went right into the thick of the swarming mass.

Just as the sheer number of foes was becoming overwhelming, a gigantic pulse shook through the entire tunnel like a massive, instant earthquake, and every single Bode mysteriously disappeared before our eyes. Everyone was confused, but I became extremely worried because those creatures were directly linked to Cardan. I ran down the tunnel as quickly as possible until a large chamber suddenly burst into view, and my worst fears came true. The Star of Heaven was hovering in the air surrounded by a dark halo of negative energy, and a shriveled dead corpse lay reaching for it across the rune bordered altar. Were we too late?

"What's going on?!" Clio shouted as the 3 companions caught up with me.

"He's dead. The stupid fool tried it, and it took his life. Now the Star is poisoned and we're too late," I began to weep.

Orphen clasped me as I almost sank to my knees.

"Hey, it's alright. We're going to fix this, o.k.?"

"Hey, Master! I think I found her sister!"

We rushed over to where Majic supported the body of a limp young girl whose platinum blonde hair I would always recognize.

"Sabrina!"

I went down and clutched her tightly to my bosom, but she was unconscious and unresponsive, making my tears flow even harder.

"Wait – this is your sister? But she looks nothing like you."

"I know, Clio. It's because we have the same mother, but different fathers. Mine is safe in the village, but now hers is dead . . . the stupid fool," I sobbed, looking at what was left of my great mentor.

"So Cardan is her father?" asked Orphen.

"Yes, that's why he kidnapped her instead of me; he needed to sacrifice his own blood to open the portal to the center of the universe, where Cardan meant to find the Life Key, and thus rule over everything that existed."

"Wow – this is deeper than I thought."

Suddenly, another violent wave shook the entire chamber, this one worse than the last as bits of debris and rubble fell down from the ceiling.

"Let's get out of here!" Clio shouted.

"No! We still need to purify the Star!"

I got up and ran over to the altar, gripping it tightly as a huge earthquake blasted through. Orphen came to my aid and lifted me onto my feet. It was now or never.

I steadied myself as best I could, and clenched my fingers in the shape of a flower in front of my chest. Gazing intently at the white gem, I slowly drew it away from the dark energy and it floated closer to me. With an unexpected, final burst of magic, it shot right into my hands and was safe.

"Now!" I shouted.

"Time to do what I do best," he said as he stuck out his palm and clutched his left arm. "Let's get rid of you for good!"

The negation orb he created hit smack dab in the middle of the halo and dispersed it like a mist until it disintegrated into thin air. The rumbling finally slowed and then ceased altogether. I let out a sigh of relief and went back over to Majic and Clio. I knelt next to my sister's body, opened her lifeless eyes, and held the Star in front of them, whispering and peering into them deeply. The gem pulsated with a bright light that left it and entered her two orbs. Color rushed back to her cheeks as she started to breathe again, and her eyes fluttered before her mind caught up with the rest of her body.

"Alayna? Oh sister, I've missed you!" she cried as she hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back with joyful tears and I helped her to stand up.

"What's happened to me?" She looked around. "Are these your friends?"

"Yes, Sabrina. This is sorcerer Orphen, his apprentice Majic, and Clio. They've helped me rescue you and the Star."

"But what about Father? Where is he?"

I looked down. "He's gone, Sabrina. By the time we came, it was too late, but at least we can bury him together."

"No! No, it can't be true! It just can't!" she wailed against my shoulder. I tried to comfort her racking sobs.

"I know; I know it hurts, but it's done now – it's all over."

I finally let her go when she calmed down a bit and was coherent enough to understand.

So, so how did you fulfill the prophecy? It couldn't have been done if you're still a virgin guardian, and I swear I heard a child's voice calling to me when I was trapped in the Star."

"Not anymore. That's where Orphen truly helped me, because he possessed the gift of Sound."

We smiled warmly at each other as he took my hand.

"So the union was made?"

"Yes, Sabrina."

"And will you stay with her?" she asked the teen sorcerer.

"Always," he replied as he put an arm around me.

"Oh, what joyous news! I always knew you were going to be married first!"

"Wait – we have to get married?"

"Yes, you idiot! If you want that child to be legitimate, then you have to marry her, and this story is going to have a happy ending, even if I have to drag you into that church myself!" Clio stated.

"Alright, alright, you win," Orphen smiled as he kissed me lightly. "Now let's get this over with."

"Wow, this is great! First we save the world, and now Master's getting married, and then he's going to be a father!"

"Shut up, Majic."


	6. A New Family

Chapter 6:

A full week later, Orphen and I were matrimonially joined in a quiet ceremony with an enormous festive reception. Many toasts were made to our health and happiness, but what I enjoyed the most was lying in his arms later that night, stroking that soft brown hair. Luckily, they all stuck around during the nine long months that I was pregnant, until our child decided to enter the world on a cold March morning. My sister was with me when the contractions first started, and she sent a young child to fetch our aunt who was a midwife. Going into labor made me scream in painful agony, and no one else was allowed in my parent's bedroom, not even Orphen who had rushed over and was now pacing back and forth in front of the door impatiently. Then Clio came escorting my aunt holding all her supplies, and Orphen became angry when she was let in but he wasn't.

"Damn it, why can't I see her?!"

"It's bad luck for the husband to see his wife giving birth! Just wait outside, Orphen!" the blonde girl yelled back as she slammed the door in his face.

He growled to himself incoherently while Majic watched him for what seemed like an eternity, until a baby's scream erupted from within, and then my aunt came out wiping her arms off with a towel.

"Congratulations, Master Orphen. It's a boy."

His face lit up brighter than the sun. "Did you hear that, Majic?! It's a boy! I have a son!"

"Yes, Master!"

"Can I see him?"

"Of course," she answered with a smile as she held the door open.

He entered and stared in awe at the scene before him. I looked up and smiled weakly, perspiration sticking my hair to my head, but I was proudly holding our little bundle of joy. He walked over to the right side of the bed and sat next to me, both of us gazing lovingly at the babe who already sported a full head of dark brown hair. Orphen kissed the side of my face and touched our son's tiny fingers. It was such a truly wonderful moment.

"They really love each other," my mother murmured out of earshot in the back of the room.

"How can you tell?" Clio asked.

"By their eyes; they're so full of compassion and tenderness. I was like that with her, and now she has a family of her own." My mother dabbed her eyes with a towel.

"I never thought I'd see Orphen in love, much less married with a baby. It's amazing."

"Yes; yes, it is."

"So, what should we call him?" my new husband asked.

"I like 'Trojan'."

"It's a good name."

We kissed, and he put an arm around me as we watched our little sleeping miracle.

Time passed as we grew accustomed to the trials of parenthood, but I could tell that Orphen was getting restless. He still wasn't meant to fully settle down like a normal man, so I let him go. Every single person thought I had lost my mind, especially Clio who suggested just keeping him on a leash, but I knew deep down that he had a wanderer's soul, and that it wouldn't be fair to constrain him against his will. So the 3 of them left to continue their travels on a bright, sunny day, and we all turned out to see them off. Orphen seemed reluctant to go, but I reassured him that it was for the best. He promised to return as soon as possible, and with a fond farewell, they went around the hill and disappeared as if they never came.

Trojan grew up to be an adorable little toddler. I smiled to see him fascinated with all the world had to offer, and he never stopped glowing with his father's sense of adventure. That made my heart ache thinking about all the special moments that Orphen had missed by now. All the villagers fell in love with him and showered the young child with affection, but I knew that they questioned my husband's whereabouts whether it was in my face or behind my back.

It was a warm, summer day and I was outside walking with Trojan in the meadow now full of wildflowers. He was laughing with delight as I blew on a dandelion, when he suddenly stopped, turned toward the road, and said,

"Papa"

I grew bewildered because I had never taught him that word, or even heard him speak for that matter.

Then he pointed in that direction and confidently said it again. "Papa"

As I looked closer, a dark figure was coming towards us, but why would he call a complete stranger 'Papa'? Unless . . .

"Orphen!"

That red hair-band told me everything as I ran over and was swept up in his strong arms. He buried his face in my hair as I hugged him tightly, and when we let go, he gave me a rough, passionate kiss. Only God knew how much I missed him.

"I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too; sorry it took so long."

"All that matters is that you're here now. Come – see how much your son has grown."

I took his hand and led him over to where Trojan was still standing, with a curious look on his face. Orphen seemed amazed at his transformation from the newborn babe he last saw him as, and both father and son regarded each other with awe.

"Papa," the young child said again as he waddled toward Orphen with outstretched arms.

"How does he know?" my husband asked in astonishment.

"No one taught him. In fact, that was his very first word."

"You don't say? Come here, you little tike." He lifted Trojan in the air with both hands. "You're going to be very wise someday – I can tell."

Then the toddler turned and reached toward me saying "Mama".

I smiled as Orphen handed him to me, but Trojan wanted to get down, and as soon I set him onto the grass, he took my hand and pointed toward the village, so we began walking as our son ran on ahead, always looking back to make sure we were coming.

"He's grown so much."

"And he looks more and more like you every day," I added.

"But he's got your eyes."

"Yes, he does."

He put an arm around me. "I still can't believe I missed all this."

"Don't worry – he still has a long future ahead, as long as you're there to help guide the way."

"You have my word on it." He kissed my cheek. "Our son is going to become a great hero like yours truly, and he'll get all the ladies he wants."

I eyed him with a raised eyebrow.

"But _you_ are the only one for me," he finished with another kiss; that made me laugh.


	7. Here and Gone

When we arrived in the village, Clio and Majic had already made themselves at home. It was a joyous reunion that night, with lots of talking, feasting, merriment, and a lot of fawning over Trojan. Then I asked Orphen to make his two closest friends our child's godparents as per the custom of my people, and although reluctant, he finally gave in. It was an excellent choice in my opinion, because he was so taken with the ever energetic girl and timid but cheery apprentice. I felt so happy that they had all returned, especially Orphen, whose affection had truly never waned.

"Hmmm . . . I've definitely been gone for too long."

"I couldn't agree more."

Water slowly trickled down into the hot springs from a rocky crevice. We were completely alone . . . and nude.

"So, what adventures have you enjoyed without me?" I asked, snuggling into his embrace.

"Just the usual 'bad guys coming after me with a grudge'. They just never stop coming, and it's getting on my nerves."

He shifted a little, and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he had been battling recently. I didn't know if he had won or lost, but at least he was still alive.

"I'm sorry I can't be out there fighting by your side."

He looked down at the spreading ripples. "I know. I could use another sorcerer, because Majic isn't ready for the big time, and Clio wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for that blue furball of hers."

I chuckled to myself. Orphen could be so funny at the oddest of times.

"And no one else from the Tower of Fang will help you?"

"I don't want their help. They're always getting in the way and trying to hunt me down so they can 'discipline' me. I'm just better off fending for myself."

The look on my face grew forlorn.

"So . . . does that mean you'll always be wandering alone?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that, Ria. I love you and Trojan more than any mission or journey or whatever. I'm just so used to traveling that I've never had to care for anyone before, and you've got to admit, all this stuff between us happened really fast, even for you."

"Yes, you do have a point."

He raised my chin so that we were eye to eye.

"But like I told you before – no regrets."

I smiled and drew him into a kiss, which turned into making out.

"Let me take you," he whispered.

"Not unless you want another child."

"I'll take my chances . . . with some precautions of course," he smirked.

He mumbled incoherently with a hand over my lower stomach, and I became curious. Then he took out a long, rubber sheath thing and put it over his newly aroused manhood. He must have picked it up somewhere during his travels.

"Very interesting," I replied with a sly smile. "Let's see if it works."

We kissed, and I loved the slightly tangy aftertaste of his lips. Then I broke away for a moment and stared deeply into his eyes—I saw frustration, suffering, relief, desire . . . but no shame or betrayal—I really was the only woman on his mind.

"What?" he asked, still holding me.

"I'm cherishing this—it has been three years, you know."

"My apologies," he murmured, planting light kisses across my cheeks.

He reached down to fondle my ass as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and thus the lovemaking began.

The next day, Orphen was outside teaching Majik how to perform a new spell, and Clio was inside helping me cook breakfast. Both of us had to watch where we stepped because Trojan was walking around everywhere, but the way he watched us so intently and the way his eyes lit up every time something amazing happened was so cute. I went over to the table to place the bread bowl now full of warm, steamy loaves, and turned to see Trojan just standing in the hallway looking at me.

I warmly smiled at him and called "Come here, Trojan; come to Mommy."

He didn't move for a few long moments. Then his eyes grew wide and he said slowly "Car-dan."

The next thing I knew, Trojan stood completely still, and suddenly vanished into thin air! I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Then I started running all over the house like a madwoman yelling his name. Orphen and Majik came dashing inside, and when they couldn't get an answer from me, Orphen yanked my arm and forced me to face him. I burst out in tears.

"He's gone, Orphen! Trojan's gone!"

"What do you mean he's gone? Are you sure he's not outside or something?"

"No, Orphen! He disappeared into thin air! I saw it! But now he's gone and I can't find him! My poor baby's gone and he's all alone! We need to find him, Orphen!"

"Yes, I know, but you need to calm down, Alayna. We'll find him, I promise. Let's start checking outside, Majik."

"You don't understand! He's not anywhere near here! Cardan has him!" But before Orphen could hear me out, he told Clio to stay with me and stepped out the door with his apprentice.

Hours later, the entire village turned out to help, and teams of search parties spread all throughout to find my son. Groups of torches could be seen moving through the oncoming night sky, but as each returned one by one, they were all empty-handed. Orphen and Majik were the last to come back.

"What I don't understand is how he was possibly kidnapped when no one even touched him," fumed my husband, who was now pacing along the dining room floor.

"It was all Cardan's doing—that's what I've been trying to tell you all along. He most likely used a powerful summoning spell." I continued dabbing my eyes with a handkerchief from my seat at the table.

"But isn't he supposed to be dead?" Clio asked in confusion. "We saw his body back in that cave where we rescued your sister."

"Then obviously it was all a set-up. He created a fake corpse to fool us and get us to purify the Star because he probably messed up his little spell. Now he's getting back at us by taking Trojan and using him as ransom."

"But that's just awful, Master. Trojan's an innocent child—he didn't do anything wrong!" Majik exclaimed.

"I know, Majic. And that's all the more reason to get him back."

* * *

** For those of you who have made it this far, I thank u for sticking with this story. I know not much happened in this new chapter, but I just wanted to finish it, ya know? Good stuff on the way, promise! Just can't guarantee when . . .**


	8. His Dirty Little Secret

We set out the next morning as soon as the sun rose. I had been ready all night, and would've left immediately afterwards had Orphen not talked me into getting some rest and constantly reassured me that Trojan was all right. My little baby boy was all I could think about as the four of us traveled along the main road, so I didn't notice the anxious looks Orphen and Clio kept exchanging that day. We finally set up camp that evening on a grassy knoll surrounded by a few trees, and I sat stoking the growing fire as Majic went out to collect more firewood. About ten yards away, a small stream gurgled and flowed its way between the trees that grew all around us, reaching up to touch the clear night sky, and this is where Orphen now stood with his back to the camp, arms crossed, when Clio came up from behind him. She let him stand in silence for a few moments until she finally spoke up.

"You're going to have to tell her, Orphen."

"No—it never even happened."

"It never even happened?! Listen to you, Orphen! How can you say that?! Especially after—"

Orphen immediately turned to face her and glared like he never had before.

"It never happened; end of story."

He stormed off back to the fire without another word. Clio stared after him, practically broken-hearted. She didn't blame Orphen for wanting to go into denial, but she didn't know if she wanted it to be over something like this.

~*~

I looked up as Orphen approached, and he took a seat right next to me on a large log. He stared deeply into the glowing flames, and I rubbed his back gently, slowly gaining comfort and calm from his silent presence. Out of nowhere, he then turned to face me, and his suddenly hesitant manner made me confused. I sensed a confession on the way, but about what?

"Alayna, there's something I have to tell you about. It happened while I was out traveling with . . . these two."

"O.k."

I was becoming more and more scared by the minute.

"You see, when we were in the southern territories a few months ago, we passed through this little mountain village where a telepathic sorcerer was terrorizing the place, and he found out that we were there. I challenged him to a duel, and we fought; we fought hard."

He paused to swallow and slowly continued his story.

"His powers were incredible; I mean, he could read every thought you had before you could even think it, and before I knew what was happening, he took over my mind completely, and made me see things I never wanted to see."

Orphen had a brief flashback to that horrible scene where the other sorcerer blinded his vision and penetrated his entire being. The young teen was surrounded by flames and chaos, wandering amongst shadows and debris, until he came across the dead bodies of his two best friends, who had been shredded to bits almost beyond recognition, and the bloodied corpses of his wife and newborn child. He fell onto his knees beside them, wrought with grief, until voices rang out from the blowing wind, and called out to him.

"_Why, Orphen? Why did you go this far? This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you. Why, Orphen? Why did you let them die?!_"

"NO!" he screamed into the open air.

Then everything around him began to disintegrate, until he was surrounded by pitch black, alone in the quiet gloom. He looked all around in a hasty panic, and his eyes grew wide. Orphen felt like he was going to go mad when he saw a lone figure glowing in the distance, and immediately he was swept up in a wave of comfort and safety. He ran over to the figure as quickly as he could, and when the persona turned around to face him, he saw that it was me, and hugged me tightly, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe you're here. Now I know that it was all just a bad nightmare."

"It's all right, Orphen. There's nothing to worry about."

"Thank God. I don't ever want you to leave my side. I love you so much."

"Come to me, Orphen. I'll keep you safe from the demons in your dreams."

He looked into my eyes and leaned in to kiss me. Suddenly, we were both in a large four poster bed, embracing intimately with our nude bodies, and deep in the passion of making love. Orphen let out a cry as he hit his climax, and just as he was about to sink into a state of sedation, his vision became blurry, and I started to slip away into the distance. He instinctively reached out to grab me, his eyes now wide awake, and the entire background became pitch black again. At this point, he finally woke up into the real world, sitting straight up in a bed in a very dark room crying out "Alayna!" Panting for breath, he noticed that he really was naked, with the covers at his waist, and that a feminine figure was right next to him. He lay back down, now slightly calmer, and brought the girl into his arms, stroking her hair and covering her face with light kisses.

"Thank God it was all just a dream. I don't know what I'd do without you, Alayna."

"Orphen, what are you talking about?" a strange voice started mumbling. The brunette instantly began freaking out. If this wasn't his wife, then who was it?

He cast a spell of light that instantly granted him better vision, and he looked straight into Clio's sleepy eyes. Her blonde hair was scattered across her bare shoulders and just touched her naked chest, and as soon as Orphen realized what was going on, he instantly panicked and shoved her away from him as he got off the bed and stood up.

"Orphen what did you do that for?! That hurt!"

"How the hell did I get here?! And why does it look like we slept together?!"

Clio covered herself with the sheets and looked extremely hurt. "Because we did, you moron. Don't you remember? You said that you loved me . . . and then you kissed me."

"I never did ANYTHING like that. All I know is that I was fighting that old guy when I got thrown into the worst nightmare ever and now I'm awake with you in my bed!"

"But I don't understand. I came to comfort you after you lost, and then you were acting so sweetly. You finally kissed me after all these years, and we made love . . . and now you're telling me that you weren't even aware of what was going on?!"

"No! That damn sorcerer probably put me under a really heavy spell and made me think that you were Alayna! Goddamn it! Now I can't even go back to her . . . not like this . . ."

Orphen went into the fetal position on the floor, and then Clio got off the bed wrapped up in the white sheets on the verge of tears.

"I thought that last night actually meant something between us . . ."

She wanted to continue speaking, but couldn't bring herself to say anything else, so she walked out of the small bedroom, and left the teen boy alone to his thoughts that circled in a downward spiral. This truly had to be the worst moment of his life.

~*~

"Please believe that I still love you with all my heart, Alayna. I was even close to killing myself, but I didn't. All I could think about was you and Trojan just waiting for me, and I knew I had to come back, even if I felt as wretched and ashamed as I do now."

Orphen was grasping my hands and seemed to be pleading for forgiveness with his teary mahogany brown eyes. I was still trying to fully comprehend what he had just told me.

"Did you decide to tell me this now because you feared being shunned by my family?" I finally uttered softly.

"I didn't exactly know how to tell you at all, but it's been eating away at me all this time."

So many thoughts went racing through my head, and I almost went numb from all the shock. Then, Clio showed up on the other side of the campfire, partially hidden by the shadows of the trees, but I instantly stood up at her presence and said, "For your own sake, stay away from me."

Without another word, I instantly took off into the forest behind me. Orphen immediately ran after me and tried to get me to stop.

"Alayna! Alayna, please! Don't do this to me!"

I surprised him by turning around and facing him, eyes large and dangerous.

"I can neither forgive you nor shun you, Orphen. Just leave me be."

His body froze; whether it was from my words or the spell I placed on him, I couldn't say. Then I continued walking on into the forest alone.

A few moments later, just as Orphen was releasing himself from my magical binds, Clio appeared off to the side, silent and remorseful for her part in all this.

"Orphen, I'm so—"

"What?! Sorry?!" He rounded on her. "Yeah, well, so am I—I'm sorry I ever met you. If you hadn't been here, none of this would've happened!"

Tears began flowing down her face freely as orphen's rampage stabbed deeply into her heart. He looked ready to kill the poor girl, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight either.

"Good-bye then, Kurlancelow. I hope you rot in hell," she spat back angrily.

The blonde stomped off in the direction that she came from towards the campfire, and Orphen glared daggers at her retreating back.

"Good riddance if you ask me," he murmured to himself. Then the boy was left alone in the dark, empty forest, and he walked away into the shadows of the night.

* * *

**I can't believe I already had this chapter written and just never got around to posting it. Hope you like this little twist; I'm currently working on chapter 9, which will definitely have more action, so please stick with me and don't forget to R&R! Thank you! : )**


End file.
